conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eichi/Eien no Tochi/Chapter 9: Blue Fire
Nightsky over Fuzhou, Fujian (during the Glory of Ares' fall) Angelo and Azul furiously clash on flight, passing through the insides of the falling ship several times. - "Where's your might now, Dark Angel?" - asks Azul. - "You asked, Phoenix." - replies Angelo, spinning and releasing darkness. - "Insane Carousel!" - "Don't make me laugh, copying Lord Mephisto will not help you." - says Azul, preparing a fireball. "Azure Flame!" - "The same technique again?" - says Angelo, dodging the blue fireball. - "Void Nova!" Azul disappears, escaping the beam and reapearing behind Angelo. - "Azure Flame!" - says Azul, launching a fireball on Angelo. - "AAARGH!" - screams Angelo, bursting into blue flames. - "Those flames will consume even your soul." - says Azul. - "I don't even have to finish you." - "AAAHAHAHAHA!" - laughs Angelo. - "What?" - "Phoenix, do you really think that these fireworks can burn my soul?" - says Angelo, dismissing the flames. - "Try your best, because my soul has enough hatred to burn forever. Gloom Flame!" This time, Azul bursts into dark flames, screaming. - "... Hatred?" - "Still alive? You really are a phoenix huh?" - "What do you know about hatred?" - says Azul. - "After that day... my mind was split in two... to revert it... Thats why... That's why, you must pay!" - "Hahahah, I once thought I could get rid of it too, but the fact is that both you and I are nothing but hatred." - "Shut up, it all ends now!" - exclames Azul. - "Burning Inferno!" A massive quantity of blue flames covers the skies, enveloping Angelo. - "DIE!" - yells Azul, charging a second attack. - "Solar Flare!" - "Big Void Nova!" - screams Angelo. The clash between the supreme techniques creates a purple ball of chi, which floats between Azul and Angelo as they land on the ship. - "Just die already!" - says Azul, pushing the sphere towards Angelo. - "Sorry, but I don't plan on dying here." - says Angelo, pushing the sphere as well. The floor shakes. - "Not much time left." - says Azul. - "We're both gonna die here?" - says Angelo, laughing. "Tenshi's gonna bitch at me in hell." - "I suppose it's enough for this stupid revenge of his." - says Azul. - "Ignis will leave me alone now." - "... No." - says Angelo, pushing the sphere harder. "Can't happen, it's as good as losing." - "What the hell?" - says Azul, pushing as hard as he can. - "Too strong. Agh." As Angelo pushes the sphere of chi towards the Phoenix, Azul throws it into the skies, causing it to release its energy as a beam from east to west. - "Eh?" - says Angelo. - "Dammit." - "Prepare yourself Dark Angel." - says Azul. - "All of my remaining strength. Solar Flar..." - "Power Bind!" - says Tenma Kazegami, knocking Azul unconscious. - "You again?" - "White Angel?" - says Tenma. - "No, you are someone else." - "I'm the Dark Angel" - "Dark Angel huh?" - asks Tenma. - "Are you like Azul?" - "Nah, I'm pretty sure he's a phoenix." - "I didn't... Nevermind." - "So, we fight now?" - "Lord Mephisto is dead, as his guard, my mission failed." - "So we just follow our ways?" - "... No. If we take your head to the sennin, our honor will be completely restored." - "Tsk. Void Nov..." - "Power Bind!" Tenma's technique knocks the weakened Angelo out, awaking Tenshi, who is attacked by Tenma. - "Dammit Angelo. - says Tenshi, after being thrown against a wall. - I couldn't recover myself at all." - "It's time, White Angel." - says Tenma. - "Maelstrom Fl..." A giant figure emerges from the floor. - "Ouch!" - says Theodor de Ursa. - "Damn you, Rodríguez." - "Theodor..." - says Tenma. - "We need to leave." - "Just let me kill this bastard." - says Theodor, as Jefe emerges from the hole. - "Jefe!" - "Dammit Tenshi." - says Jefe. - "Don't just break the ship up on your own. It was hell to come out of down there." The floor trembles again, stronger than all other times as the bottom of the ship touches Fuzhou's buildings. - "Tenshi, can you fly?" - asks Jefe. - "I can't use revelation like this." - "Then I'll throw you out of here." - "B-but you..." - "They need you!" - exclames Jefe, positioning both of his arms on front of him. - "Get ready. Tezca Mirror!" - "And you think we'll just watch as you fly away again?" - says Theodor, attacking Jefe. - "Big Dipper!" - "... Wait, Theodor (that position)!" - says Tenma, aiming Jefe. - "Bind!" Both techniques are reflected back to the attackers by Jefe's "mirror". Theodor falls to the ground, wasted, and Tenma is paralyzed. - "Now!" - says Jefe, grabbing Tenshi and throwing him away. - "Ah wait, Jefe!" - says Tenshi, drifting away as Theodor gets back to himself and attacks Jefe. Ignis Natus is thrown away in a wind sphere by Tenma Kazegami. A massive explosion occurs as Tenshi falls unconcious. Category:Gobi-Aoi's CreationsCategory:Eien no Tochi